


[Podfic] What Of It by Maure

by pumpkinpodfic (thegreatpumpkin)



Series: Podfic Advent Calendar 2015 [3]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Masturbation, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-03 03:27:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5274794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatpumpkin/pseuds/pumpkinpodfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Curufin does not want for anything, Celegorm does not give it (and both of them lie).</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] What Of It by Maure

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [What Of It](https://archiveofourown.org/works/927610) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> This was recorded as Day 3 of my 2015 Podfic Advent Calendar.

# Stream on Youtube:

# Or download the MP3 [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/3o4zncf75fgomcb/WhatOfIt.mp3?dl=0).

**Author's Note:**

> This one has the special distinction of being the first porn I have ever read aloud. Hopefully that's not obvious!
> 
> Thank you so much, Maure, for letting me record this.


End file.
